Trauma Team: Relapse
by LittleGuyLover
Summary: Naomi's had a relapse, and Little Guy's freaking out. :p A fluff stuff story.


**So I wrote this when I was bored with nothing to do, and because I just love Naomi and Little Guy so much. So I guess I just hope you guys enjoy it, and if you'd click that cute little button at the bottom to let me know your thoughts, I'd love that. :] And give me suggestions on what to write next, that's always great!**

* * *

CR-S01's hands shook, his normally calm ruby eyes wide with surprise.

"I-I told you, I haven't-"

"Stop lying to me kid; it's written all over your face. Just tell us what happened."

CR-S01 seemed to sag as he gave in.

"She-she's had a relapse, as we thought she might. But it's not as fatal as before. I saved her once, I can save her again."

The doctors of Resurgam were in the Briefing Room, going over an incident that happened earlier that day; Naomi Kimishima had collapsed in her home and had been rushed into Resurgam's urgent care. Behind the crowd of doctors stood an FBI agent with blonde hair. At CR-S01's reassurance, he stepped forward.

"How can you be sure?" As he spoke he put his arm comfortingly around the little girl clinging to his leg, her green eyes brimming with tears. His eyes were hard flints, hiding any emotion he might be feeling.

"Don't worry Navel; he'll save her." Dr. Tachibana murmured quietly. "I'm sure of it."

"So Naomi's going to be okay?" Alyssa asked, her voice shaking pitifully.

"You bet! CR-S01 is the best doctor this **** place has!" Maria Torres added, pumping a fist into the air.

CR-S01 flashed her a small smile before turning back to Navel.

"Do you trust me...agent?" he asked quietly, his ruby eyes looking straight into Navel's blue ones. Despite the fact that they were still hard flints, CR-S01 added, "I know you care for her; I promise you, she'll be alright. It's just a relapse, nothing more."

The whole room seemed to hold their breath as all faces turned to Navel's. His cheeks had colored considerably and he looked as if he had been punched in the stomach. He took in a gulp of air before murmuring, "I have to; her life is in your hands. There's nothing more to it." As he spoke his arm around Alyssa tightened.

Dr. Cunningham nodded his approval.

"Well then kid, let's get to work. We're all counting on you; not that I'm trying to pressure you or anything..." with that, he and CR-S01 exited the room, the other doctors slowly filing out after them until only two figures were left in the now practically empty briefing room.

Navel sat down heavily in a chair, sighing as he ran his hands through his hair. A simple day at work had turned into a mess, all because of one phone call. He could still hear Alyssa's panicked voice in his head.

_Mr. Navel! Something happened to Naomi! Sh-she just fell over and now she won't wake up! You have to help her!_

He had called Resurgam as fast as he could, then jumped into his car to pick up Alyssa. Everything after that was a blur of frenzied activity.

A small sound woke him from his thoughts. Standing alone in the middle of the room, big fat tears had begun to roll down Alyssa's cheeks. Before Navel could do anything, she had bounded over to him, thrown herself in his lap, and buried her face into his chest, sobbing, "Oh Mr. Navel! I want Naomi to be okay! Tell me she's gonna be o-o-okay!"

Navel looked surprised for only a moment before he enfolded the little girl in his arms, hugging her tight.

"She-she's going to be okay." he choked as he felt tears begin to stream down his own face. The feelings he'd been trying to hold in all day were finally coming out. Before he knew it, he was crying just as much as Alyssa. The two sat there, clinging to each other for the next long while as if they were all that was left in the world. Slowly but surely, Alyssa quieted until she had fallen into a much needed sleep. Navel just sat there, stroking her hair slowly. The sound of the Briefing Room door opening, then closing, almost made him jump. Navel looked up, straight into the ruby eyes of CR-S01. He looked tired, his hair flying out in all directions, but there was a sparkle of triumph in his eyes.

"The operation was a success."

Navel let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"She's awake now; you should go see her."

This time, Navel actually did jump, nearly waking up Alyssa.

"What?"

But as he turned back towards the door, the doctor was already gone.

* * *

Navel had been standing outside Dr. Kimishima's door for at least 5 minutes. Just as he would get the guts to go in and see her, somehow or another he'd manage to convince himself he wasn't ready, and stay outside for at least another minute before the cycle would start all over again.

_I can do this...I'm just going in to make sure she's okay..._

_No, no I can't...she doesn't need to see me..._

The sound of a foot tapping impatiently startled him out of his thoughts.

"Well are you going in or not? Make up your mind already!"

He turned to look straight into the angry face of Maria Torres.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Maria grabbed a hold of the back of his collar, threw open the patients door, shoved Navel in head first, then slammed it shut behind him.

He was barely able to regain his footing before a new voice spoke up.

"What have you done to your tie Agent? It looks as if you've been crying all over it for the past hour."

Even though it was meant as a joke, Navel felt his cheeks color again.

"N-no! Of course not! Why would I-"

Dr. Kimishima laughed her beautiful laugh.

"I was joking Little Guy."

"O-of course. How are you feeling?"

"Better, since you came in."

Navel felt as if his face were on fire.

"Uh...the-the doctor said there shouldn't be another relapse." he blurted out, trying to change the subject and sound intelligent at the same time but failing miserably.

"Yes. Yes indeed. How's Alyssa? Has she been crying like a baby too?" Naomi asked a mischievous glint in her silver eyes.

"Uh-Doctor what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Well...I'll let you get your rest then." Navel said quickly, trying to escape his awkward situation, and turned towards the door.

"Oh Agent?" Naomi called after him.

"Y-yes?" he asked, feeling flustered.

"When this is all over and I'm fully recovered, call me-we have some things to talk about." The look on her face made Navel blush again.

"Yes Ma'am." And with that he left, knowing that her eyes watched him all the way.

_I wonder what she meant by that..._


End file.
